


Com todo o meu amor

by Queen_Bura



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Romance, War, World War II, kakavege
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura
Summary: Ele não queria ir à guerra, mas quando foi encontrou o que na vida inteira tentou encontrar. Por cartas, eles demonstraram todo o seu amor quando o destino teimou em separá-los.“[...] O resto do mundo não tem ideia do que é o nosso amor, o resto do mundo não sabe o que é amor.Com amor,G.”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	Com todo o meu amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podolska](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=podolska).



> Olá <3  
> Recentemente decidi trazer minhas fanfics para o AO3. Essa fanfic foi feita para um projeto criado por uma amiga e também em homenagem a uma outra amiga minha.   
> Espero que vocês curtam!   
> Desejo a todos que façam uma boa leitura e me perdoem pelos possíveis errinhos!

> _“Amor é dado de graça,_
> 
> _é semeado no vento,_
> 
> _na cachoeira, no eclipse._
> 
> _Amor foge a dicionários_
> 
> _e a regulamentos vários”_
> 
> _— Trecho do poema ‘As Sem-Razões do Amor’ de Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

**06 de janeiro de 1943**

_Meu querido,_

_[...] Em todas as minhas orações rogo para que essa guerra finde, porém, ela parece mais distante do que nunca. Fique com minhas orações, meu bem mais precioso._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_V._

**10 de dezembro de 1940 — HQ London District**

O toque da alvorada soou por todo o alojamento, ele despertou um pouco enfuriado — era cedo demais para o gosto dele —, mas não havia tempo para suas lamúrias. Tomou impulso para se levantar do leito, mal desceu da cama e começou a arrumá-la o melhor que podia, ele nunca fora muito perfeccionista, porém naquelas circunstâncias só haviam duas opções: ele fazia uma cama perfeita ou sofreria alguma represália. Terminou de arrumar a cama, fez sua higiene matinal o mais rápido que pode, vestiu a farda limpa e passada e calçou os coturnos pretos e engraxados.

Foi ao rancho tomar café da manhã e mais engoliu do que mastigou o que havia ali para seu desjejum enquanto trocava meia dúzia de palavras com seus colegas. Entre uma palavra e outra pensou em como odiava o serviço militar e como queria que aquele inferno acabasse, em seu interior tinha até mesmo um pequeno terror ao pensar no futuro quando seu treinamento acabasse e fosse enviado para o front da Guerra. Devia ter nascido na geração errada, pois era a única justificativa plausível que pensava por ter a idade perfeita para servir bem na época em que mais uma grande guerra era instaurada no planeta. Ele se sentia até um pouco egoísta quando rememorava esses pensamentos, mas talvez fosse só e tão somente um mero ser humano com seus egoísmos internos por pensar somente em si. Não era um super-herói e nem almejava ser, era só mais inglês que fora obrigado a lutar na guerra e que, em seu peito, possuía um grande ódio por todos os ideais tortos, abomináveis e interesseiros dos nazistas.

Uma nova corneta soou e logo, quase que num piscar de olhos, ele estava em fila com seus colegas prontos para mais uma inspeção do Comandante. O velho andou com as mãos para trás por todos os soldados ali em fileira avaliando minuciosamente cada detalhe da aparência geral de todos ali. Parou em frente ao Son e Goku sentiu um incômodo no estômago ao ver aquele senhor diante de si, não sabia se era o nervosismo ou o fato de ter comido muito em pouco tempo.

— Este ficará de serviço hoje. — O homem pronunciou com uma ligeira felicidade e ficou encarando o soldado, atento se ele esboçaria alguma reação que faria seu castigo aumentar. O mais novo apenas o olhou atônito, grande era sua vontade de reclamar, de fazer milhares de questionamentos do porquê aquilo, mas ele sabia que seria pior, era capaz de pegar a semana inteira de serviço. O superior tentou mais uma vez irritá-lo. — Mais esmero com suas roupas, soldado, suas botas não estão bem engraxadas. — O homem respondeu sem emoção. Goku desviou rapidamente o olhar para baixo, quebrando o contato visual com o Comandante, numa uma tentativa de abrandar a raiva que sentia. Ele sabia que as botas estavam bem engraxadas.

— Sim, senhor! — Respondeu e realizou a continência sem maiores expressões, com o máximo de respeito que conseguiu, porém por dentro berrava a plenos pulmões todos os xingamentos que ele sabia. 

Após a detestável inspeção, o dia passou num piscar de olhos e logo Goku estava de guarda próximo a uma das entradas do quartel junto com um colega. Estar de serviço não era exatamente horrível olhando por um lado, pois a ação se resumia ao trabalho de vigiar o quartel e ninguém parecia insano o bastante para invadir aquele lugar, entretanto, era um trabalho monótono e irritante. Ainda mais para Goku que era um rapaz que se distraia facilmente. Agora, por exemplo, ele estava olhando para o céu pensando na distância que Vênus estava da Lua e em como pareciam corpos pequenos ali de onde ele estava. Acordou de seu desatino e voltou a atenção para seu serviço de guarda, ajeitou a metralhadora em seus braços e soltou com um pouco mais de força o ar dos pulmões. O vapor de água que saiu de sua boca condensou saindo como uma fumaça branca, a noite estava fria. Tateou um dos bolsos e sentiu o cantil que carregava pra todo o canto, tirou o objeto e bebeu um pouco do uísque, sentindo a bebida forte descer por sua garganta e o aquecer. Deu um pequeno cutucão no colega de guarda e ofereceu o cantil que foi aceito com vontade pelo outro rapaz.

Fixou o olhar para o muro do quartel atrás do colega e se sobressaltou ao ver algo se mover. Estava escuro naquela parte do quartel e ele chegou a cogitar estar alucinando ou ser apenas um animal selvagem, mas pelo sim ou pelo não decidiu que era melhor averiguar. Começou a caminhar com cuidado para onde viu o vulto, chamando a atenção do colega que agora fechava a tampa do cantil de ferro. Ao se aproximar ouviu o farfalhar das folhas dos arbustos que haviam ali, seu colega o acompanhava, ao chegarem mais próximo foi uma surpresa para a dupla ver um desconhecido, provavelmente um espião, que arrastava o corpo de um soldado abatido para uma parte mais escura, de certo para roubar as roupas do morto e se infiltrar. Seu colega pisou num galho e o som chamou a atenção do provável alemão que levantou a cabeça vendo a dupla. O espião explorou o sobretudo em busca, presumivelmente, de sua arma. Não foi necessária nenhuma comunicação entre a dupla para que o colega de Goku atirasse no invasor, a única surpresa foi o invasor, após ter recebido o tiro, revidá-lo. O tiro acertou o braço esquerdo de Goku de raspão, mas o moreno não deixou a ataque barato e acertou outro tiro no peito do provável espião alemão. Em pouco tempo o alarme de invasão foi soado e o Alto Comando foi avisado da tentativa de espionagem no local. Goku foi para a enfermaria enquanto o seu companheiro explicava tudo que ocorreu aos dois para os superiores.

— Já vão te atender. — A enfermeira loira falou sem emoção e indicou a maca para o soldado se sentar. Saiu dali fechando a cortina branca e o Son se sentou olhando para as cortinas que desmembravam o lugar e davam um pouco de privacidade aquele local. A enfermaria estava vazia e ele já aguardava que o atendessem talvez há alguns minutos. Suspirou e apertou mais um pouco o ferimento no braço esquerdo, sentia o seu sangue quente pulsar e uma dor na ferida. Percebia pelo toque que a bala não havia saído quando abriu a ferida, estava alojada no final da ferida.

— Olá, bonitão! — Tão rápido quanto ouviu a cortina se abrir, ouviu a voz feminina e deu de cara com a bela enfermeira de olhos e cabelos azuis que sorria para ele. Por suas feições ele percebeu que ela parecia bem humorada, algo raro naquele local. — Sou a enfermeira Bulma. O doutor já vem o ver, não se preocupe. — Comentou enquanto se aproximava de Goku e fazia menção para ele parar de segurar o pedaço de pano ensanguentado em que fazia pressão no ferimento. — Está se preparando afinal não é todo dia que vemos um herói por aqui. — Disse sorridente e o olhando nos olhos enquanto limpava um pouco a ferida. O sorriso se desfez e os olhos azuis dela miraram a lesão do rapaz, Goku a analisou e viu ela assentir sozinha numa clara resposta corporal ao que estava pensando. Bulma entregou uma gaze a ele e jogou no lixo o pano ensanguentado. — Pode voltar a pressionar. — Pediu e saiu do local, voltou segundos depois empurrando um carrinho cheio de objetos que provavelmente o médico usaria para tratar dele. — O quartel inteiro está falando de você, sabia? — Ela continuou a falar, mas dessa vez parecia que queria quebrar qualquer tensão ali. Goku riu das palavras da mulher que o acompanhou na risada. Ela era diferente das mulheres que já havia conhecido, ela era mais _livre_. 

— Boa noite. — A voz grossa e impessoal soou. O seu dono adentrou no campo de visão de Goku, era o médico. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas se interessou por aquele homem, não era só bonito, ele parecia misterioso e talvez fosse isso que tanto o fascinava à primeira vista. O médico se virou para a enfermeira e ela, como um rouxinol, começou a cantar, quer dizer, falar.

— Ferimento a bala, calibre pequeno. Pegou de raspão, mas a bala ainda está alojada. Vai precisar ser retirada, Vegeta. — Ele assentiu e se virou para o carrinho onde começou a mexer em alguns fracos e a preparar uma injeção. A enfermeira, por sua vez, começou a lavar a ferida com uma solução aquosa que Goku não sabia se era soro fisiológico ou água comum.

— Eu prefiro sem anestesia — O paciente se pronunciou meio vacilante ao médico vendo que ele provavelmente preparava uma anestesia. Morria de medo de injeções. Vegeta parou na hora o que fazia e se virou para o paciente.

— O que? — Ele questionou, Bulma arqueou uma das sobrancelhas encarando o paciente e soltando uma risadinha.

— A gosto do freguês, — ela respondeu a Goku — mas não vá chorar depois. — Avisou e trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com Vegeta, este apenas suspirou e mexeu a cabeça negativamente, mas acabou fazendo como o enfermo pedira.

O médico largou a anestesia sem outras objeções e pegou uma pinça entre os utensílios médicos. Bulma já havia terminado de lavar a ferida e secá-la. Vegeta se aproximou do soldado, tocando na pele exposta enquanto avaliava mais um pouco o ferimento. Goku sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo com o toque, ele tinha mãos quentes que contrastavam com a temperatura fria da pele exposta do Son, que estava fria por causa da temperatura naquele dia. Ele aproveitaria aquele toque pra sempre, ele queria que aquelas mãos vasculhassem outras partes do seu corpo e ficaria aquela noite inteira pensando nas várias possibilidades de toque, mas o destino era cruel e quebrou suas fantasias com uma dor pungente, o profissional havia retirado a bala que estava alocada no final do corte de cerca de 5 cm de comprimento. Gemeu baixinho de dor e viu de soslaio um sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios do seu médico enquanto jogava a bala numa cuba que a enfermeira segurava.

— Se tivesse aceitado a anestesia não estaria sentindo dor alguma. — Vegeta enunciou num tom divertido e Bulma deu uma risadinha. — Mantém sua decisão de seguirmos sem anestesia? — Perguntou e Goku balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem nenhuma segurança de sua decisão.

— Ele vai suturar a ferida agora. — Bulma avisou.

— Tudo bem, eu suporto. — Goku se manifestou vacilante e Bulma se segurou para não gargalhar. Aquele era o mais complexo caso de medo de agulhas que ela já vira.

Vegeta pegou a agulha com Bulma e não tardou a começar os pontos de sutura na ferida, aquilo foi o início de uma pequena tortura para Goku que sentia sua pele sendo suturada sem anestésico, porém, felizmente, junto com o martírio vinha o toque quente e viciante do médico. O soldado fechou os olhos e se concentrou nos dedos quentes que tocavam sua pele ou no dorso na mão que tocava rapidamente sua pele em busca de apoio na hora em que terminava um ponto. Bulma que estava ali na cena acabou concentrando nas expressões do soldado ao sentir o toque que seu amigo médico oferecia. Ela conhecia Vegeta há muitos anos e, pela primeira vez, havia visto o amigo tão à vontade com alguém, suspeitava que seu parceiro de trabalho estava sendo mais cuidadoso com o soldado do que usual. Acabou por sorrir sem nem perceber, era raro ver aquele tipo de sentimento nascer e situação de guerra havia tornado ainda mais raro.

**_10 de junho de 1943_ **

_Querido,_

_[...]_

_Por anos fiz-me acreditar que amor algum haveria de durar a vida inteira, entretanto, cada carta, cada palavra sua faz minha crença ficar mais e mais distante. És meu bem mais precioso. Agradeço todos os dias ao nosso Senhor por ter entrado na minha vida._

_Bendita bala!_

_Com carinho,_

_V._

**12 de dezembro de 1940 — HQ London District**

Ele arrastava com dificuldade a perna direita e apoiava nela a mão direita um pouco acima do joelho. Percebeu os pingos de sangue que saiam da perna estava marcando o chão por onde passava, abriu a porta da enfermaria e deu de cara com Bulma, ela o esquadrinhou com o olhar e observou o sangue na calça dele e o caminho de pingos de sangue que ele havia feito até ali. O rosto dela criou uma expressão de dúvida ao vê-lo, ele pressentiu que ela estava o julgando internamente. Ela, por sua vez, nada disse e apenas o levou até uma maca, ele retirou seus coturnos e deitou-se. Bulma cortou parte da perna da calça do joelho pra baixo para ver melhor o ferimento.

— Foi apenas um arranhão, não acho que foi tão profundo. Prevejo que eu mesma consigo resolver — Ela falou avaliando o ferimento e fez questão de olhar nos olhos de Goku e ver qual seria a reação dele as palavras dela.

— Não seria melhor um médico avaliar? Só por precaução? — Ele vacilou ao falar. Não havia ido ali para vê-la, tinha outro objetivo.

— Estás desconfiando da minha capacidade? — Ela o desafiou.

— N-não! — Respondeu assustado. — Não me entenda mal, é que...

— Tudo bem, já entendi — Ela suspirou o respondendo e o cortando. — Eu vou chamar um médico.

Não tardou muito para que Bulma voltasse acompanhada de Vegeta que limpava as mãos com um pano branco.

— Aqui está! O seu paciente favorito voltou, _doutor._ — Ela praticamente sibilou saindo do local. Vegeta praticamente engasgou com as palavras de Bulma e um leve rubor tomou conta das maçãs do rosto dele.

— Desculpe a enfermeira, ela é espirituosa demais. — Respondeu assim que ela voltou com o carrinho de procedimentos e Bulma o olhou feio.

— Desculpe o médico, ele não tem humor algum. — Rebateu e Goku riu, mas logo se arrependeu porque o médico pareceu esperar o momento de distração do paciente para limpar o ferimento com iodo, o que fez arder mais do que ele esperava. Goku não era uma pessoa que aturava muito bem a dor e se contorceu com o ardor, ao menos o toque do médico havia voltado e isso aplacou o seu coração.

Seus olhos não se fecharam dessa vez pela dor, como havia feito na primeira visita, preferiu aproveitar que o homem estava curvado perante a ele e avaliou outras características dele; Vegeta possuía cabelos negros brilhantes, uma pele morena quente e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Tudo nele o fascinava. Ele era seu pequeno segredo e internamente ele sonhava querendo revê-lo, talvez por isso ele tenha enfiado a perna no arame farpado de propósito durante o exercício da manhã. Fez aquilo tão somente para revê-lo. Não demorou muito para que Goku se sentisse descontente novamente, Vegeta havia terminado o curativo e o toque havia cessado. Goku quase soltou um suspiro de lamento naquele momento.

— Obrigado, doutor — Ele agradeceu um pouco jururu.

— Mais cuidado, hein? — Brincou com o soldado e saiu dali. Bulma deu alguns comprimidos para dor a Goku e logo saiu dali. — Obrigada, Bulma.

Goku saiu da enfermaria com a perna doendo um pouco e se dirigiu até uma sala de aula onde teria algumas aulas teóricas de táticas de guerra. Talvez voltasse outro dia para rever seu pequeno segredo.

**_19 de março de 1941_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Seu aniversário passou e sinto-me tão desolado por estar há tantas milhas de você, só o que queria era poder-lhe abraçar e poder sentir sua pele quente._

_Sinto sua falta todos os dias. Essa semana aprendi uma palavra com um colega brasileiro, o nome dela é saudade. É uma palavra para descrever a falta que alguém ou algo lhe dá, a achei perfeita pra nós, porque é isso que sinto quando penso em você: as mais ferozes saudades._

_Com toda a minha saudade,_

_G._

**17 de dezembro de 1940** **— HQ London District**

Aquela era a quinta vez que Goku voltava a enfermaria desde a primeira vez que fora ali, os cortes, arranhões e luxações sempre _surgiam em boa hora_ e ele, por sorte, era sempre atendido pela mesma dupla: Vegeta e Bulma. Naquele dia, porém, foi ali após ter sido chamado, haveria de tirar os pontos do ferimento causado pela bala do alemão.

Bulma parecia que já o esperava e o guiou até uma maca onde ele se sentou e retirou a camisa de manga longa dele ficando apenas de regata branca. Ele ficou esperando mais uma pessoa aparecer e Bulma, ao perceber a inquietação do homem começou a falar num tom baixo:

— O senhor deveria tomar muito cuidado, podem começar a desconfiar das suas idas tão frequentes a essa enfermaria. Ninguém é tão desastrado assim. — Ela pegou uma pequena tesoura dos utensílios médicos no carrinho e começou a cortar os pontos já cicatrizados.

— Do que está falando? — Se fez de desentendido.

— Eu sei. — Ela se limitou a responder e Goku sentiu um arrepio passar por todo seu corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Uma feição de pavor passou por seu rosto por milésimos de segundos, ele nunca havia falado para ninguém sobre aquilo, cuidou a vida inteira para que ninguém soubesse, até porque ele não podia, ele provavelmente seria fuzilado de descobrissem. O único erro havia sido aquele, por culpa daquele homem. Desde que conhecera aquele médico havia se tornado pouco a pouco menos cuidadoso e se arrependeu por seus descuidos. Os olhos perspicazes de Bulma perceberam o pânico e ela direcionou um sorriso bondoso a ele. — Não se preocupe, não falarei nada. Se você quer saber, ele é igual a você e eu vou proteger vocês dois. — Goku a olhou sem entender. Por que alguém faria aquilo? — Sabe, eu sou amiga do Vegeta desde criança e tenho uma grande devoção por ele. Acompanhei todo o processo de descoberta dele, entende? Eu aprendi muito com ele e entendi por fim que amor é amor. Não importa quem são os amantes. — Deu um suspiro baixo e puxou o último ponto seco do braço de Goku, com o mesmo carinho e cuidado que havia retirado os pontos começou a limpar um pouco do sangue que havia saído no local — Até mesmo me alistei para ser voluntária nessa guerra somente para acompanha-lo, para ter certeza que ele ficaria bem. — Explicou enquanto fazia um outro curativo no machucado. — Ah, se perguntarem, você estará interessado na minha pessoa. — Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair e deixar o soldado sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. Havia muito o que digerir.

**_20 de outubro de 1941_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Hoje ouvi um rouxinol, nem sabia que eles existiam na França. Acredite no que lhe direi, mas pensei na hora: Deus seja louvado por tanta beleza em meio a tanto sofrimento. Sei que sabes que enquanto ouvirmos o canto límpido e belo de um rouxinol, saberemos que a Inglaterra se manterá firme e será a esperança para o mundo._

_Com toda a esperança do mundo,_

_G._

**19 de dezembro de 1940** **— HQ London District**

O jantar estava sendo servido para os médicos e enfermeiros, mas ela havia acabado a refeição rápido — como sempre — e agora seguia pelo corredor amplo e claro para pegar os medicamentos e suprimentos que necessitavam ser repostos na enfermaria. Passou pela porta do alojamento dos homens e ouviu um gemido, a sobrancelha esquerda imediatamente arqueou e ela parou de caminhar, parando na frente da porta. Se aproximou com cuidado da porta e ouviu novamente um baixo gemido soar. Respirou fundo e se amaldiçoou por estar naquela posição de fuxiqueira, mas tinha certeza que um dos gemidos soou muito familiar. Relembrou-se que há muitos dias Vegeta estava estranho praticamente desde que um certo soldado havia sido atendido por ele, havia sumido em alguns momentos das noites de plantão. Bulma não era boba e um pequeno alerta acendeu na cabeça dela. Abriu a porta com cuidado e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o amigo aos beijos com o soldado que, inclusive, estava começando a ficar despido:

— Oh, pelos deuses! — Ela anunciou e eles pararam o beijo assustados ao ouvirem a voz feminina, Bulma apenas mantinha uma expressão de surpresa e os olhos arregalados.

— Nós podemos explicar, Bulma! — Goku foi o primeiro a tentar explicar enquanto se afastava um pouco de Vegeta e tentava arrumar suas roupas. 

— Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma explicação! —Ela esclareceu num tom um pouco alto, ignorando a tentativa de Goku explicar algo. Olhou para trás e viu se havia alguém no corredor, mas este continuava vazio então ela entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta. Vegeta estava mudo, pois a vergonha de ter sido pego no flagra por Bulma o impossibilitara de falar qualquer coisa. Ele sabia que ela o encheria de questionamentos mais tarde, pela cara dela de poucos amigos. Certamente seu próximo plantão seria longo. — Vocês são loucos ou o que? — Bulma continuou a falar, completamente irritada e Goku desistiu de falar algo ficando ao lado de Vegeta, ambos encostados na parede. — Qualquer um poderia ver vocês aí! — Ela falou agora num tom um pouco mais baixo, se aproximando deles. Se virou novamente pra direção da porta, a abriu e colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta olhando o movimento no corredor, que continuava vazio. — Venham comigo! — Chamou e saiu apressada, mal dando tempo para eles a acompanharem.

Os dois homens a acompanharam até o final do corredor para o depósito de medicamentos onde ela abriu a porta com a chave que ficava no bolso direito dela, todos entraram no local e Bulma fechou a porta.

— O que deu em vocês? Quer dizer, desde quando isso começou? — Começou a encher ambos de questionamentos rápido demais. Vegeta estava pronto para começar a falar quando Bulma fez um sinal de pare com a mão direita. — Quer saber? Melhor eu não saber! — Falou e suspirou. Em seguida respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. — Por Deus, Vegeta, quando você ia me contar?

— Logo. — Ele se limitou a dizer. — Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Bulma, e esse assunto não é exatamente um que eu posso falar abertamente. — Ele se explicou.

— Eu sei. — Ela suspirou tentando novamente se acalmar. — Você nunca foi descuidado, meu amigo, e olhe como eu encontrei vocês! Poderiam encontrar vocês ali naquela sala, o jantar já está terminando! Você é meu melhor amigo e é o melhor médico que eu conheço. Eu sei, por Deus, que o matariam sem pestanejar se descobrissem! O que eu faria sem você? — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar na possibilidade de perder o amigo de tantos anos. Ela o amava e faria tudo por ele, ele sabia e o sentimento era mútuo, ele faria tudo por ela. Ela se virou ficando de costas para o casal. — Eu estou fazendo isso por você! — Virou a cabeça para trás e apontou para Vegeta. — Não por você! — Apontou pra Goku. — Você o fez ficar inconsequente! — Vegeta esboçou um sorriso. — Tomem mais cuidado! E aviso ao senhor, pelo Rei George, eu mesma te matarei se algo acontecer com meu amigo. — Avisou.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim. — Ele respondeu trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com o amante. Bulma se virou novamente para os dois, um pouco mais calma.

— Eu farei como prometi a você, Goku, naquele dia: irei proteger os dois. — Um sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios dela. — Até que vocês fazem um casal bonitinho... — Ela comentou e os dois rapazes ficaram um pouco envergonhados. — Podem usar o depósito quando precisarem, ninguém vem aqui além de mim e somente eu tenho a chave. — Falou por fim. — Mas me prometam tomar cuidado!

— Sim, senhora. — Ambos responderam em uníssono.

— E, Vegeta? — Ela falou.

— Sim?

— Nosso turno começa em 10 minutos — Respondeu conferindo as horas no relógio de pulso, indo em direção a parte mais afastada do depósito para pegar os suprimentos necessários e para deixar o casal mais à vontade.

**_25 de junho de 1942_ **

_Meu querido,_

_[...]_

_Será que um dia a sociedade nos aceitará sem grandes represálias? Nos verão como somos? Como apenas os dois amantes apaixonados que somos. Rogo ao senhor Jesus Cristo que sim._

_[...]_

_Com toda a minha devoção,_

_V._

**22 de dezembro de 1940 — HQ London District**

Domingo era o dia mais vazio do quartel, mesmo que existisse uma guerra assolando aquele continente as pessoas ainda prezavam por seu domingo santo. A sociedade era muito rigorosa naqueles tempos, as mulheres estavam começando a vislumbrar seus direitos e, naquela noite de Lua minguante, um casal se aproveitava dessa brecha da sociedade para se amar.

As mãos quentes que ele tanto gostava subiram para a sua nuca, o fazendo se arrepiar e tocando levemente nos cabelos dele, seu amado puxou um pouco os cabelos de Goku. O beijo foi inevitável, os lábios se tocaram e as línguas se entrelaçaram, para eles, o tempo parou. Quando o ar fez falta aos dois eles se afastaram um pouco, Goku abriu seus olhos e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao encarar os olhos negros de seu amado. Não conhecia muito sobre o amor, mas tinha certeza que já o amava e que nunca queria desgrudar daquele homem.

Vegeta se sentiu envergonhado, não sabia muito bem como reagir a devoção que o homem a sua frente tinha por ele. Desviou o olhar um pouco encabulado e olhou pela pequena janela que havia no depósito para as estrelas e a Lua que estavam tão brilhantes.

Goku o abraçou por trás e beijou levemente o pescoço do amado, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Você gosta de noites estreladas? — Perguntou

— O que eu gosto? — Ele riu — _Eu gosto de passar tempo com você_ , é isso. — Falou e o mais alto deu um beijo na bochecha dele. — É engraçado, mas olhar para as estrelas lembra a minha infância. — Goku formou em sua face uma expressão de curiosidade, Vegeta o olhou por cima do ombro e continuou a falar, para aplacar o interesse do amado. — Minha mãe costumava mostrar as estrelas pra mim e pro meu irmão e dizia para fazermos pedidos a elas.

— Mesmo não sendo estrelas cadentes?

— Mesmo não sendo cadentes.

— Então vamos fazer.

— O que?

— Vamos fazer pedidos! — Foi para frente do amante e pegou as mãos dele. — Faça um pedido para as estrelas. — E assim, Vegeta fez. Pediu que aqueles momentos com seu amado não acabassem. Por coincidência, Goku pediu o mesmo.

**_30 de março de 1942_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Não fique temeroso quando tudo enfim acabar ficaremos juntos de um jeito ou de outro! Tenha esta como minha promessa. Nossas famílias hão de entender._

_Preocupo-me muito com sua pessoa. Tome cuidado, mesmo sendo da área médica sabemos que os alemães não possuem pena, carregue sempre sua pistola contigo._

_Não há necessidade de se preocupar, eu estou bem, mas agradeço as orações. Eu também oro por você. É uma das poucas coisas que mantém minha sanidade._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_G._

**25 de dezembro de 1940 — HQ London District**

O Natal foi mais triste naquele ano, sem dúvidas, assim como havia sido em 1939 e se manteria triste até que o mundo se desvencilhasse das amarras da Grande Guerra em 1945.

O jantar de Natal já havia sido posto, mas ele comeu rápido e pouco para poder aproveitar um pouco mais dos carinhos do seu pequeno grande segredo. Fazia mais de um quarto de hora que estavam deitados juntos no chão daquele depósito protegidos apenas por um cobertor velho e felpudo que sua amiga Bulma havia conseguido surrupiar da enfermaria.

— O que você quer fazer quando a guerra acabar? — O Son perguntou.

— Sair da Europa, talvez eu volte pro Canadá. Apesar de ter nascido na Inglaterra, minha família é de lá. Acho que chega de aventuras, quero viver numa cidade pequena, ter um pequeno consultório e só. Talvez ter uma horta no meu jardim. — Devaneou.

— Então você prefere uma horta do que um jardim florido?

— Claro, hortas são bem melhores do que flores. — Goku riu da forma como ele falou, mas concordou. Ele também não era um grande fã de flores. — E você, o que quer fazer depois que a guerra acabar? — Ele perguntou

— Eu sempre quis ter uma casa na praia. Uma casa branca e vermelha que fique de frente pra para uma praia de areia branca, uma casa com uma cerca branca, mas agora o meu sonho mudou um pouco.

— Por que?

— Eu ainda quero uma casa com cercas brancas, claro, mas agora quero você comigo lá.

**_28 de setembro de 1942_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Como disse na última carta, o julgamento da sociedade não deve nos guiar, nós sabemos que não há nada de errado em amar._

_[...]_

_Deixe de pensar nisso, pense no nosso sonho, na nossa promessa: nossa casa no Canadá, a beira mar._

_Do seu amor,_

_G._

**29 de dezembro de 1940 — HQ London District**

Era uma noite linda, o céu azul escuro estava límpido. Sem dúvidas uma noite perfeita para voar e foi o que eles fizeram lá no alto, no céu, em formação perfeita, cortando o ar e enchendo os ouvidos dos ingleses com o ruído irritante de seus motores. Os aviões da Luftwaffe cortaram o céu de Londres soltando suas bombas, dando início ao maior e mais sangrento ataque ao Reino Unido em toda a II Guerra Mundial. Naquele dia muitas famílias choraram a perda de seus entes queridos. Em 29 de dezembro de 1940 ocorreu a maior blitz realizada pelos nazistas ao Reino Unido.

**_26 de maio de 1944_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Sinto-me imensamente infeliz em saber que estás marchando para Alemanha logo agora em que vinha falar-lhe que serei enviado para o Sul da França. Meu coração batia frenético pensando na possibilidade de revê-lo, mas essa maldita guerra parece que está certa de tentar nos separar._

_Aguardo, então, um dia em que poderei beijar-lhe novamente._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_V._

**30 de dezembro de 1940 — HQ London District**

— Malditos nazistas com seus planos loucos de glória! — Ela balbuciou irritada com o pedaço de papel em suas mãos. Ela nem havia dormido na noite anterior com tantos atendimentos que havia feito, provavelmente a falta de sono havia a tornado mais irritadiça que o usual, estava vivendo basicamente de café e cigarros. Apressou o passo para o refeitório onde encontraria o amigo de longa data. — Só queria uma juventude normal, é pedir muito? — Continuava os seus lamentos.

Chegou até o refeitório e se sentou de frente para Vegeta que comia um pouco de bacon e ovos naquela manhã.

— Os soldados foram evacuados. — Ela soltou assim que se sentou num tom baixo e jogou o aviso do Comandante nas mãos de Vegeta. Ela sabia que ele sofreria com aquela notícia, mas Bulma nunca fora mulher de fazer rodeios. — Eles adiantaram a formatura deles, o término do treinamento.

— O que? — Ele quase havia se engasgado ao ouvir aquela notícia. Passado o susto começou a ler o papel que Bulma havia posto em sua frente.

— Peguei do quadro de avisos do 1° andar. Ontem foi o maior e mais agressivo ataque daqueles cães sarnentos alemães já feito em todo o Reino Unido. Eles querem mesmo acabar com a nossa moral.

— Isso é verdade?

— Pelo Rei, Vegeta, claro que é! Nós vamos ser enviados pra alguma frente de batalha. Os homens estão indo pra França tentar ajudar a tirar os alemães de lá. Eles já foram, Vegeta. Eu sinto muito.

**_22 de fevereiro de 1941_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver sua carta ser entregue pelo carteiro a minha pessoa. Não a esperava. Agradeço imensamente pelas suas orações e palavras, elas hão de fazer-me mais forte por todos os dias em que estarei nesse inferno._

_Também me sinto pela metade quando estou longe de ti, porém a esperança de rever-lhe me dá forças todos os dias._

_Como tem passado? Imagino que tem visto um lado muito cruel da guerra._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_G._

**08 de janeiro de 1941 – Algum lugar do Norte da África**

Ele era agora somente uma sombra do que já havia sido. Terminou a amputação do jovem desacordado e deixou os cuidados restantes aos enfermeiros que estava ali. Suspirou tentando tirar da sua mente as cenas fortes com as quais tinha que lidar dia após dia desde que chegara há poucos dias.

Ele sabia que guerras eram cruéis, cresceu ouvindo as histórias de seu pai, mas estar ali naquela posição e vivenciando todo o sofrimento que decisões humanas poderiam causar era muito mais arrebatador. Acendeu o cigarro do lado de fora da tenda improvisada que funcionava como hospital na retaguarda do front e apoiou uma das mãos na bandeira branca com uma cruz vermelha.

— Dia difícil? — A voz doce de Bulma encheu os ouvidos dele e ele se virou para onde a voz vinha enquanto soltava a fumaça.

— Todos os dias têm sido difíceis, minha cara.

— Eu compreendo. — Ela soltou num tom cordial. — Eu vi três meninos morrerem hoje, deviam ter uns 20 anos, no máximo. Todos os dias eu me sinto muito mais uma coveira do que uma enfermeira.

— Eu também... — Ele se limitou a dizer.

A verdade era que a crueldade da guerra estava afetando muito Vegeta, mas desde o dia que o amado dele havia sido enviado para França ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Bulma sabia que ele sofria por dentro por amor, ainda mais daquele tipo, que era considerado um crime pela sociedade preconceituosa em que viviam. Ele tinha muito receio de escrever cartas para Goku, sabia que se alguém lesse, os dois poderiam ser condenados ao fuzilamento como dois desertores.

— Você deveria escrever cartas para ele, — ela começou a falar e ele a olhou, com aquele olhar que dizia “Como? Seria arriscado demais”, mas ela continuou a frase — escreva sob o meu nome e diga na carta "Assinarei como V, meu amor, para que se lembre sempre que nossa Vitória está mais próxima e com ela o fim desta guerra insana contra os malditos nazistas".

— Por que?

— Como, por que? Pra explicar o motivo da assinatura "V." — E cochichou. — Ninguém pode saber que essa assinatura é sua, que as cartas são suas. Nós podemos ser mortos se descobrirem — Um arrepio passou pelas costas de Vegeta e o tom azulado dos olhos de Bulma se tornaram um pouco acinzentados ao pensar naquela possibilidade. — Além do mais, eu estou cansada de te ver definhar por amor dia após dia.

— E quando perguntarem pra gente, Bulma, o motivo dessas cartas virem todas com a minha caligrafia? — Ele tornou a perguntar.

— Ora, meu caro, eu lhes direi que prefiro ditar as cartas pra você do que as escrever porque tens uma letra mais bonita e eu falo melhor do que escrevo, que não possuo o dom da escrita. Eles hão de se aceitar essa explicação.

— Você tem resposta pra tudo, não é?

— Sempre, meu amigo.

**_29 de janeiro de 1941_ **

_Meu querido,_

_Muito tive que pensar antes de vir dizer-lhe estas palavras, muito tive que ponderar antes de pegar este papel e começar a escrever-lhe. Sinto-me pela metade desde que você partiu, meu adorado._

_Oro todos os dias para que o senhor lhe proteja e possa voltar para os meus braços são e salvo._

_Assinarei como V, meu amor, para que se lembre sempre que nossa Vitória está mais próxima e com ela o fim desta guerra insana contra os malditos nazistas._

_Com toda a minha devoção,_

_V._

**_18 de novembro de 1944_ **

_Meu amor,_

_Sei que no dia 28 do mês passado enviei uma carta e ainda não chegaste sua resposta, mas desde ontem sinto um aperto em meu peito e, por isso, envio mais uma carta esta semana: estás mesmo bem? Algo diz-me que você corre perigo._

_Cuide-se, pois relembre que és meu bem mais precioso._

_Estarei rogando pela sua segurança._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_V._

**20 de dezembro de 1944 – Sul da França**

O carteiro entregou a carta destinada a ela e ela entranhou o remetente, Yamcha Desert. Bulma não conhecia nenhum homem com esse nome, porém, após a morte do pai em 1943 e a notícia de sua mãe que ela só poderia receber a herança se casasse ponderou se não seria um pretendente arranjado por sua família. Se fosse, talvez o aceitasse.

Vegeta ficou um pouco irritado ao ouvir da amiga que não era uma carta de seu amante, mas ela sabia que não era por maldade a irritação dele, era a preocupação que aplacava o coração do quase irmão dela.

Abriu ao envelope e a cada linha que lia o coração ficava mais acelerado e as mãos dela começavam a suar.

**_02 de dezembro de 1944_ **

_Caríssima senhorita Bulma Briefs,_

_Chamo-me Yamcha Desert e sou colega do seu querido amado, Son Goku. Há muito sabemos que vocês se correspondem por cartas e que mantém este belo relacionamento, entretanto, sinto muitíssimo dizer-lhe que nosso amado e inestimável Goku não está mais entre nós._

_Houve uma emboscada no dia 18 de novembro e seu corpo não foi encontrado, acreditamos que uma bomba o atingiu assim como atingiu nosso outro inestimável colega Kuririn. Que Deus os tenha e deixo meus votos de que o nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo tenha os recebido em seu Reino dos Céus._

_Sinto muitíssimo sua perda, mas após a chegada de sua carta eu não poderia deixa-la sem resposta._

_Minhas mais sinceras condolências._

_Cordialmente,_

_Yamcha Desert._

A pergunta que pairava pela mente de Bulma após terminar a carta era somente uma: como contaria a Vegeta?

**22 de setembro de 1945 — Hampstead; Londres**

Nunca se vira uma noiva tão bela quanto Bulma Briefs estava. O vestido de cetim branco acinturado, com mangas longas e volumosa saia parecia ainda mais belo quando vestido por ela. Ela ajeitou por si mesma a tiara de brilhantes que prendia o seu véu catedral.

Sem dúvidas, era uma noiva perfeita, uma pena que estava se casando naqueles termos. Estava sozinha em seu quarto, pois seu casamento não ocorreria nos melhores termos. Ainda que amasse o noivo e ele a amasse, não era exatamente o amor que se espera ao subir no altar.

— Minha filha, você tem uma visita. — Sua mãe anunciou ao entrar em seu quarto.

— Quem é? — Ela questionou. — Vegeta não pode me ver antes do casamento, mamãe, você mesmo disse isso a ele.

— Não é seu noivo, querida, mas ele disse que é seu conhecido da guerra. Foi seu paciente. — O cenho de Bulma se franziu, pois não se recordou de ninguém que pudesse ir vê-la naquela hora que já não estivesse sido convidado pro casamento. Uma dor de cabeça a ocorreu e ela levou uma das mãos a testa. Certamente era o nervosismo.

— Pode pedir pra entrar, mamãe. — Pediu e se virou para pegar uma aspirina para sua cabeça.

Encheu um copo d’água com a jarra que havia em seu quarto e ouviu quando a porta foi aberta, pegou o comprimido e o levou a boca dando em seguida um gole na água. Engoliu tudo e suspirou.

— Você está linda, Bulma. — A voz se fez presente no recinto e ela, ao olhar para o dono da voz, jogou o copo no chão levando às mãos a boca. As lágrimas brotaram de imediato.

**28 de setembro de 1945 – Boucherville; Canadá**

— Você vai me contar o porquê está com essa cara de que está aprontando? — Ele a olhou de esguelha enquanto passava a marcha do carro.

— Não é nada, querido marido. — Ela respondeu risonha.

— Bulma!

— Não vou falar, Vegeta, senão perde a graça! — Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

Não tardou para que eles estacionarem o carro na garagem da casa branca e vermelha com cercas brancas que ficava à beira-mar. Nos jardins da casa não haviam flores, apenas espaços para que uma horta um dia fosse plantada, assim como Vegeta havia pedido a Bulma.

O casamento deles ocorrera simplesmente para ele ajuda-la a ter acesso a herança deixada pelo pai dela. Bulma abriu a porta da frente e Vegeta entrou com as malas deles. A decoração da sala era simples, mas aconchegante. Bulma e Vegeta passariam a morar no Canadá, ele para se distanciar das memórias dolorosas que a Europa havia deixado em seu coração e ela só pela vontade interior de conhecer outros lugares do mundo:

— Eu tenho que te agradecer pelo que fez por mim, Bulma, — ele se virou para ela, após deixar as malas do chão — não só a casa, mas por ter ficado comigo quando eu conheci uma parte de mim que não queria conhecer. — Comentou ao relembrar os meses dolorosos que passou pelas fases do luto. Bulma não teve como não o abraçar e encaixar a cabeça dela no ombro dele. — Você me ajudou muito. Essa casa era um sonho dele. Obrigada por nunca ter quebrado sua promessa e sempre ter nos protegido. — Bulma limpou as lágrimas em seus olhos e olhou nos olhos negros do amigo.

— Eu que agradeço por tudo que você fez por mim, afinal você se casou comigo só pra me ajudar a ter minha herança. — Ele deu um sorriso fraco para ela e ambos se afastaram, tentando se acalmar do momento sentimental que haviam passado.

Um pouco mais calmo, Vegeta, começou a falar:

— Então, qual é o meu presente? Me compraste um cachorro? — Ela riu com desdém do deboche dele e respondeu sem emoção.

— O seu presente está te esperando na praia.

— Então é um cachorro, Bulma?

— Vá logo pra lá, Vegeta, e descubra por si só!

_“— Mas como? Por que? — Ela não parava de fazer questionamentos ao homem a sua frente — Goku, por amor de deus, eu recebi uma carta dizendo que você estava morto! — Ele a guiou para uma cadeira e se ajoelhou próximo a ela, entrelaçando as mãos dele com as dela afim de mostra-la que ele era real._

_— Eu não morri, Bulma. — Ele começou a dizer — A bomba estourou ali, mas eu não morri. A verdade é que eu fui prisioneiro de guerra dos nazistas. — Bulma o olhou assustada, tudo começava a fazer sentido. — Fiquei todos esses meses preso num campo de trabalhos forçados. — Explicou e mostrou o número tatuado no braço esquerdo._

_— Santo Cristo! — Exclamou — Goku, Vegeta precisa saber que você está vivo!_

_— Desculpe, Bulma, mas vocês vão se casar e eu não vim aqui com a intenção de acabar com vosso casamento. Vim aqui apenas te perguntar se você realmente o ama, se você e ele estão apaixonados. Eu não tenho o direito de aparecer na frente dele como um fantasma e roubá-lo de ti, minha querida, você pode dar a ele o respeito de uma sociedade, algo que eu nunca darei e também...— Ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo tapa que Bulma desferiu na face dele._

_— Eu juro que se você continuar esse discurso, eu te dou outro tapa! — Goku levou a mão até onde havia sido agredido, o local ardia. Bulma se levantou da cadeira irada. — Houve um dia, há muitos anos, quando ainda éramos quase crianças em que eu realmente mantive esses sentimentos por Vegeta, afinal, ele é encantador, entretanto, eles há muito já não existem. Eu entendi, por fim, que não ficaríamos juntos. — Começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto — Numa outra realidade decerto formaríamos um casal perfeito, mas aqui, agora, entre mim e Vegeta há apenas uma bela amizade, Son Goku! Você deveria ver, ele passou o inferno no luto por você e tudo sem poder derramar uma única lágrima! Tudo porque essa maldita sociedade quer ditar quem podemos ou não podemos amar e aí você — apontou para o homem que ainda estava ajoelhado no mesmo lugar — volta praticamente do mundo dos mortos e não está disposto a lutar por ele? Pelo Nosso Rei George, honre as calças que veste. Você o ama, não ama?_

_— Claro que amo, Bulma, mas é por isso que eu quis saber se você o amava._

_— É só o que eu precisava saber._

_— Mas vocês não vão se casar por amor? — Goku estava se sentindo perdido e parecia que Bulma havia deixado de falar algo para ele._

_—Oh, seu bobinho, nós só vamos nos casar para eu ter acesso a fortuna que papai deixou para mim. Vegeta propôs para me ajudar, mas nós não temos tempo agora, um outro dia eu explico tudo melhor pra você, tudo bem? Agora vá pegar um avião! — Disse o levantando e o puxando._

_— O que?_

_— Goku, você vai viajar. — Começou a falar — Ou melhor, se mudar. Avise sua família que eu vou pedir que minha secretária arrume tudo._

_E foi isso que Bulma fez. Deu ordens para uma mulher alta e morena para organizar passagens de avião, hospedagens e um carro de aluguel até uma cidade que Goku desconhecia. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer, pois as ordens que a secretária de Bulma repassou para ele eram um tanto quanto confusas. Bulma era realmente uma mulher diferente de todas as outras._

_— Não fique com ciúmes, mas agora, se me der licença, eu preciso me casar com o amor da sua vida. — Foi a última coisa que ela disse a ele naquele dia.”_

Era uma tarde linda, o sol estava se pondo e o laranja cobria os céus e deixava as águas límpidas daquela praia ainda mais belas. Ele tirou os sapatos e andou descalço, sentindo a areia em seus pés. Olhou para a frente e um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Havia enlouquecido por fim? Aquela silhueta era real? Não haveria de ser, sua mente dizia, mas seu coração berrava o oposto.

Andou mais rapidamente e uma brisa percorreu a praia, o perfume dele invadiu suas narinas e nessa hora ele sentiu que queria se ajoelhar ali mesmo e chorar até que suas lágrimas secassem.

Goku se virou e o viu, os anos pareciam que nem haviam se passado e as lágrimas, que ele tanto segurou, por fim caíram. Vegeta se aproximou do homem que amava e tocou-lhe a face. Ele era mesmo real. Goku levantou a mão e entregou a ele o pedaço de papel.

— A resposta da sua última carta.

— Ela pode ficar para depois. — Respondeu simplesmente e o beijou. Um beijo tão bonito, com tanta saudade. Era tão inesperado, tão insólito - para aquela época - mas tão pungente e tão cheio de amor. Aquele era o beijo que há muito eles esperavam.

**15 de novembro de 1944**

_Meu amor,_

_Os meus dias mais felizes nesse inferno são os dias em que o carteiro vem entregar a correspondência, pois sei que poderei ler suas palavras e senti-me mais perto de você._

_Minhas saudades são tão grandes que não sei se é possível mensurá-las. Todos os dias eu acordo pensando no nosso sonho, na nossa casa à beira-mar e isso que me dá forças. O seu amor e o nosso sonho. Nossa promessa. Como te quero e como te amo! O resto do mundo não tem ideia do que é o nosso amor, o resto do mundo não sabe o que é amor._

_Com amor,_

_G._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham feito uma boa leitura!   
> Deixo o link de alguns sites que me ajudaram na pesquisa para escrever a fanfic   
> https://www.hypeness.com.br/2017/09/impressionantes-fotografias-coloridas-digitalmente-mostram-bombardeio-a-londres-na-segunda-guerra/  
> https://br.historyplay.tv/hoje-na-historia/segunda-guerra-comeca-blitz-bombardeio-alemao-contra-o-reino-unido  
> https://super.abril.com.br/mundo-estranho/como-funciona-um-quartel-do-exercito/  
> https://noticias.r7.com/internacional/vinha-uma-bomba-por-cima-do-onibus-e-o-pessoal-comecou-a-cantar-os-brasileiros-que-viveram-a-2-guerra-mundial-em-londres-07022020  
> https://esqrever.com/2019/01/26/a-historia-das-cartas-de-amor-proibidas-entre-soldados-da-ii-guerra-mundial/  
> https://super.abril.com.br/mundo-estranho/como-era-o-trabalho-de-um-medico-nos-fronts-da-2a-guerra-mundial/


End file.
